pannenkoek2012fandomcom-20200214-history
Jolly Roger Bay
Jolly Roger Bay is the third course in Super Mario 64. It can be accessed from the painting in the rightmost room of the first floor of Princess Peach's castle. The door leading to it requires at least 3 Power Stars to be opened. Course Versions There are three versions of the course that can appear by selecting different stars. Keep in mind that if there are any blue stars (uncollected) present in the star selection menu, then the last version that can be selected is the first blue star and not the stars after it: *'Version 1': Accessed by selecting Star 1. The ship is sunken under water, and the eel will be hiding in it. *'Version 2': Accessed by selecting Star 2. The ship is floating at the surface of the water, and the eel is relocated at a hole. Bob-omb buddy is available to talk to, allowing the cannon to be unlocked. *'Version 3': Accessed by selecting Star 3 through Star 6. The ship is floating, the eel is casually swimming, and the bob-omb buddy is available. Additionally, the course will be foggy before Star 1 is collected. After it is collected, the course will always be without fog. A Press Counts In the A Button Challenge, it takes one A Presses to collect all seven stars. The lone A press is used to jump up and get the star in Treasure of the Ocean Cave. Metal Cap is required to collect Through the Jet Stream without A presses. Entering Jolly Roger Bay (0x) Performing a dive recover (press B'' at run speed) allows entering the painting without pressing A. Plunder in the Sunken Ship ''(0x) :Video: https://youtu.be/ahuobjK4p_4 '' Due to the requirement of not pressing A, the player can only swim by pressing B with the maximum speed of 7, and therefore navigating the water requires a lot of caution. Mario can optionally pick up the shiny shell to increase swimming speed and conserve it by precise B presses. With the aid of the surface above and a ring of coins close to the ship, luring the eel out is easy. Once Mario is inside the sunken ship, the most difficult part is collecting the star in the item block without pressing A since the star is 377 units above the floorStar Height: https://youtu.be/xE7hrQ8sHhU?t=3m3s. Frame-walking is required to walk up the nearby steep slopes. Then, Mario falls into the spot slightly below the item block, and ground pounds it to collect the star. Can the Eel Come Out to Play? ''(0x) :Video: https://youtu.be/G_38T61EHXo '' The star can be collected easily by swimming to the tail end of Unagi the eel, though it is slightly more difficult to do so because the swimming is much slower without pressing A. Treasure of the Ocean Cave ''(1x) :Video: https://youtu.be/7YL8_oLVvpY '' Mario can swim into the pirate's cavern and open the four chests in the correct order. However, the star is 312 units highStar Height: https://youtu.be/xE7hrQ8sHhU?t=2m32s, far above the maximum height a dive recover can reach. With the nearby objects being either unhelpful (pillars and chests only have hurt hitboxes and horizontal pushing hitboxes, respectively) or not close enough to utilize (goombas), and course geometry not helping (edges too far away to use VSC), the only way for Mario to collect the star is to jump at the moment. There are now investigations on how to build up speed in JRB, as it is proven that 280 speed will be sufficient in reaching the starJRB Chest Star 0x With 280 Speed (Theory), by Superdavo0001: https://youtu.be/amg4kaW1jGg, but the method of reaching such speed to use this strategy has yet to be found. Red Coins on the Ship Afloat ''(0x) :Video: https://youtu.be/PchLf_D1vks '' The 5 red coins outside the ship are easy to collect. The biggest problem is the 3 red coins on the ship. When the ship oscillates on water, there is a very small window where the edges of the ship can be frame-walked on as they become steep floors, instead of walls and ceilings the pushes Mario out or prevents his movement, respectively. After walking onto the ship, Mario can then collect the remaining red coins and get the star. Blast to the Stone Pillar ''(0x) :Video: https://youtu.be/9dkwHlDC1LY '' Mario needs to reach the stone pillar platform with the item block containing the star by going off a nearby pillar. To do so, Mario needs to build and conserve enough speed to go up the pillar and cross the gap. Two major breakthroughs lead to the method of reaching the star without using an A press. The first one is having enough speed to land on the platform from the top of the pillar without pressing A. The second one is building up speed using the pillar and conserving it using speed conservation tricks. To generate such speed, Mario first frame-walk up the pillar and slide down into the water. Next, Mario generates the remaining speed by first restoring the speed it accumulated (via Z+C^, a speed conservation tactic), and then uses Hyper Speed Punching by standing on an ascending slope of a certain angle while punching. After punching, Mario immediately dives right back into the water to conserve the gained speed. Altogether, a maximum of 150 speed can be reached. Finally, Mario restores the conserved speed and quickly ascends the pillar and dives to the platform at the top. Through the Jet Stream ''(0x) :Video: https://youtu.be/0SIgn5lYgGg '' Mario needs to collect the Metal Cap to not getting pushed away by the stream. The Metal Cap is required to bypass the obstacle, as otherwise, Mario cannot swim fast enough through the stream without pressing A. To break open the Metal Cap without A presses, Mario needs to dive recover off a rock with speed and ground pound precisely. Then, Mario needs to stand at a subpixel-perfect position (x = 4979.16, z = 2481.86) to avoid getting pushed out sideways by the stream in order to collect the star in the center. JRB 100 Coins ''(0x) :Video: https://youtu.be/Onae2YHOv9E '' With only 104 coins available in Jolly Roger Bay, getting 100 of them for the Power Star requires a lot of tricks. The first trick is getting onto the ship with the aforementioned frame-walk method. This is required as there are 3 red coins on the ship, and collecting them is necessary to get the needed 100 coins. The second trick is Goomba's extended chase, in order to have a Goomba getting closer to the blue-coin block. This is required so that Mario can gain enough height to bounce on the Goomba, and then ground-pound the blue-coin block to get all blue coins. In short, Pannenkoek exploits the fact that a Goomba's target angle is recalculated while chasing Mario by either making a Goomba walk into a ledge, colliding with another Goomba, walking onto a steep slope, or bumping into a wall, thereby extending the chase further than intended Description in the 1 A Press video (SM64 - Jolly Roger Bay 100 Coins - 1x A Presses OUTDATED): https://youtu.be/1VdX1yGcMls. Using this method, Pannenkoek manipulates one Goomba by repeatedly making them bump into a steep slope of a rock and the wall, and then he manipulates the other Goomba to run into the same obstacles plus the previous Goomba, allowing Mario to use the Goomba to ground-pound on the blue-coin block. Other Challenges In a CCC Challenge, excluding coin missions, all stars can be collected, with ''Blast to the Stone Pillar and Through the Jet Stream being more difficult stars due to requiring a perfect long jump and having to perfectly time the strokes while swimming, respectively. There are no stars that can be collected in No Buttons Allowed challenge and No Joystick Allowed challenge, as swimming in the water is mandatory for underwater stars, and the above-ground stars require navigating around in water if either buttons or joystick cannot be used. References Category:Courses